


No Excuse is Bad Excuse

by heybabybird



Series: JayTim Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Civilian Tim Drake, Cuddling, Flirting, Flirting when your brother is passed out in your dormroom, Jason Todd is Red Hood, JayTim Week, M/M, Pre-Slash, and they were roommates!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird
Summary: “Jason?” Tim furrowed his brows in confusion, looking up to squint at his roommate. Jason’s hair was dishevelled and he looked almost as surprised as Tim. “What are you doing in my bed?”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816762
Comments: 23
Kudos: 461





	No Excuse is Bad Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> *comes in late* Written for JayTim Week 2020, Day 1: College AU.
> 
> I highly recommend reading my previous work in the Roommate series since there's some referance to the main event there but it can definitely be read as a stand-alone. 
> 
> Also! I'm not sure if anyone would noticed but I changed my username here to match my tumblr! :D Fic is not beta! English is not my first language, so am sorry for the weird grammar,,

Tim shuffled into his dorm on a chilly Sunday morning, eyes heavy and tired from pulling an all nighter with his Biochem group mates. He kicked off his shoes, bookbag sliding off his shoulder. Tim shimmied out of his jacket, the oversized garment pooled around his elbows before lazily dropping to the floor. Pale sunlight peeked through the blinds. He sighed, flopping onto his bed to meet with a hard chest.

“Jason?” Tim furrowed his brows in confusion, looking up to squint at his roommate. Jason’s hair was dishevelled and he looked almost as surprised as Tim. “What are you doing in my bed?”

“Hey, Tim,” Jason stifled a yawn, reaching out to loosely gather Tim into his arms. The single bed was barely big enough for two people to squeeze into. 

Pink dusted Tim’s cheeks, but he arranged himself in Jason’s hold, head resting comfortably against the other’s collarbone. They laid together the night Jason saved him from being shipped out to the Atlantic ocean, and again when they found out Jason slept better with close company. It somehow became a routine to just lie down and talk, and they incorporated casual snuggling into their occasional movie marathon. Except, Jason never waited for Tim in his bed before.

“Big Bird over there stole my bed. What are you doing home early?”

“It’s already 8a.m., Jay. I stayed overnight.”

Tim looked over to the other side of the room and right there, was Dick passed out on Jason’s bed. The older man looked like a hot mess, his black hair equally dishevelled and his torso heavily bandaged. He’s also maybe drooling a little in his sleep, but Tim will pretend he didn’t see that, which he’s sure Jason is trying his best to do as well. For someone so graceful in his waking moments, Dick slept like a sprawled out cat. Tim caught sight of something blue on his cheek and chuckled. “Is that a Superman band-aid?”

“Yea, ‘course I took the Wonder Woman one,” Jason gave a half-suppressed laugh, raising his arm to show the red band-aid on his elbow, “ow.”

Tim was getting used to coming home with muddy footprints on the window still and sweaty gears lying about. Jason didn’t have to hide his cuts and bruises around Tim anymore and well, of course, Jason had promised to keep Tim’s secret about knowing their secret, a secret. 

Jason’s other siblings kept the charades around Tim but seriously, for a team of highly trained vigilante, Tim isn’t sure how more conspicuous the Batclan can get. Although he suspects they were testing him in a way. Like how Damian would literally barge into their room with a legit sword to drag Jason out kicking and screaming to do _something_. Cass had made the window her favourite means of entrance and Dick well, he does the mad lad flippy thing and apparently naps in their dorm room all bandaged up like a mummy. Yeah, they are definitely trying to test him.

“You smell like smoke.” Tim snorted, reaching out to smoosh Jason’s cheeks between his hands, thumb tracing over one partially burnt eyebrow, the other had a small cut running through it. “Oh my god, what happened to your eyebrows?” 

"Someone broke out the flamethrower.” Jason said with a sleepy grin.

“You look funny.”

“Yeah yeah, make fun of a guy’s face.”

“I think you look very handsome.”

“Even without eyebrows?”

“Even without eyebrows. Maybe I can draw them on or something, give you permanently angry brows.”

“Yeah? You little gremlin, why do I put up with you?”

“Because we’re rooooommatesss, _duh_.”

And then he giggled- they’re both giggling. Tim’s still holding Jason’s cheeks, they feel really warm. Their faces are really close. Tim found himself looking away but Jason pressed their foreheads together.

Their faces are super close. Tim's looking anywhere but Jason's face.

"You, uh, your hair's covered in ashes." Tim said, barely a whisper. He reached out to run his fingers through Jason's mused hair.

"Mhm, I'll wash it later."

“Hey guys, not that I’m happy you two are finally acting out on the sexual tension but man down over here.”

Tim hastily pulled away, eyes wide, turned to see Dick grinning at them with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Oh darn, for a hot minute he actually forgot about the older man. He tried to supply a suitable excuse but Jason's annoyed groan had beaten him to it.

“En garde, fuckboy.” Jason threw a spare pillow at Dick, the older man swiftly caught it with one hand. “Go back to sleep.”

“I’m trying.” Dick grunted and got to a sitting position. “Hey Tim. You look cozy, should I leave?”

“Hi, Dick.” Tim felt his cheeks growing warm, but instead of rolling off the bed like he’d hope to, Jason soundlessly tugged him closer. Like a goddamn teddy bear. Tim doesn't even need to turn around to know Jason's sticking out his tongue at Dick. “It's fine. You ok? That looks bad.”

"Yeah! I kind of fell off the stairs, but it's not _that_ bad, promise!"

Tim frowned, Jason snorted beside him. Dick Grayson falling down from the stairs was something he found hard to imagine, he offered a look of sympathy, wiggled out of Jason's arms to grab the first-aid kit from his closet.

"Here, let me change your bandages. Should I call anyone?"

Turns out he didn't have to call anyone. When Dick drifted off again Jason coaxed Tim back to bed, resuming their earlier position of tangled limbs. It's nice, Tim concludes, to be immersing in each other's company. Jason's body runs warm, countering the chilly waft of the morning.

Underneath the covers they talked in hushed whispers until they too, were lulled to slumber. If either of them noticed how red their faces were, no one spoke a word about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated! :D


End file.
